powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AncientAlphaGear
So most of the people here thinks of Omnipotence as something of universal scale, but Alex has reached the existential level without complete Omnipotence, so I'm asking if there is an unknown level above existence itself that can only be reached by true Omnipotents If there isn't any exclusive realm like that then take this as a cool idea only ^^ Woodtoaster (talk) 22:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Info Box (full version) Here's the info box I used for my character, you can find the coding by switching to "Source" mode when editing your talk page. From there, you can modify the picture files and the associated names with those you want. You can also change the background and writings' colors by replacing the related codes (#FFFFFF is the white and #3399ff is the light blue) by the color codes of your choice. For changing the "sections", "categories" and "contents", just look them up in Source mode (Ctrl+F helps a lot in pinpointing them) and replace them with the chosen informations. That's about everything you need to know to make your own, without unnecessary complications. Have fun :) DYBAD (talk) 01:24, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Are you coming to the chat Sinon ~ (talk) 14:07, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Character Review Request Hey, it's ya boy Huffius here. I've seen a few of your whitelisted videos that involve you reviewing characters and I wondered if you would be up for reviewing one of mine in your spare time. Since I keep my characters on a wiki distinct from this one I would have to link you to the wiki in question, which I would prefer not to do unless you're reviewing the character. Here's some info about the character and page itself. The page is quite long and would probably take at least 9 minutes of solid and focused reading to get it all down. The character is the omnipotent of my universe, so it has a lot of plot-related parts that you could probably skip over if you needed to. There's also multiple links on the page that take you to YouTube videos. Well, if you're interested in reviewing the character, I guess just hit me up in PMs or on my talk page. And thanks for taking the time to read my memeless message. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 17:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC) I need to give you something come on chat Sinon ~ (talk) 07:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) RP Here is the link to the RP I'm trying something new out with this one It's going to be chose your own adventure in which you cast your votes then write your part in the way that was voted. Imouto 20:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) http://the-rp-fear.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat don't come here Sinon ~ (talk) 21:12, July 28, 2016 (UTC) gave up - IBS You coming back on? Sinon ~ (talk) 18:50, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I guess you lied about her leaving? Shadows Of Chaos (talk) 00:33, August 3, 2016 (UTC) come to chat chrissy wisssy Sinon ~ (talk) 10:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey Gear ! Got a moment for the lore-related discussion ? DYBAD (talk) 04:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Just give me the name and description of what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:43, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Well Kuopiofi, its basically Yurei Physiology, now I know we have Yokai physiology, but that only covers the demonic Japanese ghosts and legends whereas Yurei Physiology would be hub power under which things like Onryo, Ubumem Goryo, Funayurei, Zashiki-warashi, and even Earth-bound spirits, since those physiologies (minus Onryo) do not exist on here. What do you think? Usable, Variation of Spirit Physiology/Ghost Physiology and Yokai Physiology. Just a note, in the future post those on my page instead of on your own. Much easier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:11, September 8, 2016 (UTC) OK --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I know nothing about that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Boop DX Imouto 23:34, September 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It'll be thirty days till he's disabled, Rappy told me. Shina Gamina Necrox (talk) 08:41, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Time is irrelevant mi compadre Minkyrainy (talk) 02:23, January 3, 2017 (UTC)